


Come home

by Rottenfawn



Series: scars and fangs. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: A month had passed since Sans had seen his brother for the last time.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: scars and fangs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Come home

A month had passed since Sans had seen his brother for the last time.  
The nights were short, with barely three hours of sleep, as he used most of the time to turn every stone to find the other, but there was no sign on the younger skeleton.  
He didn't understand. It wasn't like Papyrus could have been able to break through the barrier and leave the Underground, and even if he had been capable of such a thing, he wouldn't have done it without taking his older brother with him.  
There was no way he would vanish like this, and still, the doubt was filling his mind and poisoning every positive thought.  
Sans knew that he was still alive. The bond they formed was a death sentence for the brothers at the same time.  
It was them existing together, or death taking them both.

It was hard to breathe without his other half.  
Sans found himself unable to focus on anything but the longing for the taller skeleton.  
He wanted nothing more but seeing the gentle brown eyes with the fire hidden inside resting on his figure.  
The older felt like he was barely holding onto dear life.

Without Papyrus, the colors in his life faded.  
Everything turned into a dull grey, even his own emotions.  
Nothing reached his soul anymore, which floated in his ribcage, lost and restless.  
He didn't know how to break through the barrier that separated him from the will to survive. His whole being was screaming for the end, and if it weren't for his instincts who worked on keeping him going, Sans would have accepted the defeat.

The pain that managed to reach his core for time to time was a grim reminder that he was still alive, a harsh nudge towards the cruelty of reality.  
It was the confirmation that the only person worthy enduring despair for seemed to be gone.  
There were no dreams for a better future anymore, no plans to grow old together.  
The essence of his being was missing, and he could only wait for his soul to show mercy and break apart.


End file.
